Wartime Flowers and Bouquets
by PizzaPasta
Summary: It's those little moments in life that no one pays attention to anymore. No one stops to smell the roses anymore, no one stops to pick that rose anymore. All they think about is war. Everyone except Italy, however. (Awkward one-shot, GerIta if you squint and tilt your head, I guess. It's meant to be friendship, really.)


**Hello, my lovelies! :3 I have decided to get rid of some writer's block with a little awkward story... Anywho, I promise, I'm trying to write more of Alone, but it's just not working out. I've started another chapter, but then that one sucked, so I re-wrote it, but then the re-write sucked, so I'm starting with a clean slate...Ugh...I'll try my hardest to finish it, I swears! XD For those of you that have read it, thank you thank you thank you! I thank you even more if you reviewed! I like knowing what I did right or wrong. Have fun reading...whatever this is...**  
**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plotline to this story. The characters are NOT mine. They belong to Hetalia, which belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

One thing I didn't mind about war was coming across a big, empty field, where the nearest campsite was miles away. This field was full of flowers, like daisies, and lilies, and dahlias, and other kinds that I didn't know. I had a whole bunch in my hand, and I stared up at the sky, letting the grass be like a big bed. I tried to get Doitsu to lie down with me, but he kept refusing, choosing instead to just sit next to me. "I wish every day could be like this…" I said happily. "It's so nice and calm and pretty…like all the flowers!"

"This is war," Doitsu said simply, twisting a dandelion stem until it broke. I felt bad for that poor dandelion. "Nothing is peaceful in war. You know that."

I sighed and groaned, which made kind of a funny noise. "War, war, war. War is all people think about these days."

"I wonder why."

"But no one takes the time anymore to just…take in the beauty of nature. I don't like war. It makes people coo-coo in the head. Coo-coo," I sang, twirling my finger around my ear. I glanced up at Doitsu and saw him smiling slightly. "Hee-hee…! I made Doitsu smile!"

He shrugged and threw the dandelion flower beside him. "I know you don't like war. And yes, it does make people go crazy." He reached over and grabbed another little dandelion and he began to twist the stem like the last one. Another soft 'snap' and another destroyed dandelion. "Sometimes fighting is the only thing that keeps people sane."

I sat up as he reached for another dandelion and grabbed it before he did. Holding it up to my mouth, I asked, "Don't you ever wish there was peace in the world? I do…" I blew the little seed fluffs and watched them fly through the air.

Doitsu stared at me for a moment, and then muttered, "It'll never happen, so why bother wishing for it?"

"I know it'll never happen, but there's no harm in wishing for something." I picked another dandelion and blew the fluffs off it, like the last one. "…Doitsu, do you like killing the dandelions?"

For a while, I didn't get any answer. Then he smiled slightly, and said, "I don't know. Snapping the stem won't really do anything, I guess, but I haven't been thinking about it, either…What exactly did you just wish for, Italy?"

I stared down at the flowers I held in my hand and shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just like blowing them. I like watching the little fluffs dance away in the wind…they look so pretty!" I took one of the flowers—a pretty red one—and put it in one of Doitsu's coat pockets. "You don't always have to make a wish when you blow away a dandelion."

He frowned and picked the flower out of his pocket. For a split second, I half-expected him to break the stem, but he just held it in his hand. "When I was little, Prussia used to blow them in my face to watch me swat them away. He used to make chains with them, too. Have you ever made them before?"

"Yeah! I used to always make them!" I grinned and nodded happily. "I used to make them for Romano, but he'd get mad at me and said that it was girly…"

Doitsu shrugged and put one of his hands on my head, ruffling my hair slightly. "Well, I'm sure he appreciated them. I just don't think he really would've wanted one…it doesn't matter, though. That was the past. What matters it today. Right?"

I nodded happily and put my hand on top of his. "The past had good memories—and some bad ones, too. But it already happened. Can't change what already has happened." I paused for a moment and then asked, "H-hey, Doitsu? This feels like old times, doesn't it?"

He nodded slowly and took his hand off my head. "I guess so. With the war, I forgot what it was like before everything started."

I grinned and lay back down, pulling him down with me. "I miss the war. It was so nice getting to hang out with you and Japan." I turned over and faced him, putting the bouquet behind me. I poked his cheek and giggled. "Doitsu seems happy today. I wonder why…"

Doitsu smiled and nodded slightly. "I think your happiness is contagious. But that's not a bad thing, of course." He reached out and grabbed my hand. For a moment, he stared at our intertwined fingers, but then he sighed softly. "Italy, after the war ends, and after everything is back to normal, we'll still be friends, right?"

I pouted slightly at his question. "Why wouldn't we be friends? That's why we're best friends forever. Forever means…well, forever! Nothing will change that."

He nodded. "You're right. It's just...never mind. I'm worrying about nothing." He gave a small, forced laugh, and he squeezed my hand lightly.

I giggled softly and poked his cheek again with my free hand. "Silly Doitsu. You don't need to worry about our friendship! You pinkie promised, remember?" I held my pinkie up in the small space between us. "And you keep all your promises."

He frowned and stared at my finger. "Yes, I remember. You were upset because you thought that I would forget about you when I made a treaty with Russia. You're the one that didn't think we'd stay friends." His frown slowly disappeared, and he sighed softly. "I think the roles are reversed, now. But it's always okay to have that reassurance, right?"

I nodded happily. "Si! I think it is. Someone can never be too sure, and I like being able to remind myself I have nothing to worry about."

"Hm." His next sentence was almost inaudible: "…what if what you're being assured is a bad thing?" He said it like he was asking himself, but he looked at me like he wanted me to answer.

"What did you say?" Better to play innocent that to give an unwanted answer…

"Hm? Oh, it was nothing…" He looked down at the flower I gave him in curiosity. "I think we should head back, Italy. It's getting late."

I glanced up at the sky as he said that. It was still a bright blue, and the sun was still up high. "It can't be any later than noon, though," I complained. "Can we stay for a little while longer, Doitsu?"

He shook his head slightly and sat up, pulling me with him. "We shouldn't be here in the first place. If I say we should leave, then we leave."

"But we've already been here for a while! What is staying a bit longer gonna do?" I looked up at him and pouted slightly. "I don't wanna go back there! It's no fun!"

He shrugged and let go of my hand. I could already feel the warmth begin to leave. "Oh well. War is never fun. Let's go." He stood up and stared down at me, waiting for me to get up. I stayed down. "Let's go, Italy," he repeated, and I shook my head. "Italy, stop acting like—"

"Doitsu, do you love me?" I blurted out curiously, and picked at the petals on one of the flowers in my bouquet. I wish I hadn't asked that. I don't want to know the answer. I glanced up and saw him still staring at me, but this time with a slight look of shock on his face.

"Do I _love_ you? Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I'm curious, and I wasn't thinking, and you don't have to answer because I didn't mean to ask…" I shook my head slightly and blushed. "W-we can go…"

I heard Doitsu sigh softly and I looked back up at him. His hand was stretched out towards me. "I don't know why you asked me that. You should already know the answer," he explained, smiling slightly.

Grabbing his hand, I pulled myself up off of the ground. "I like hearing it, though," I mumbled, but grinned up at him. "Hey, Doitsu?" I asked, swinging our hands slightly. "Do you want to know what I wished for when I blew that dandelion away?"

"I did ask, didn't I?" He put the flower I gave him in my coat pocket. "Are you going to tell me?"

I shook my head, grinning. "Nope! I'll let you know when it comes true!" After a short moment of silence, I looked back up at him happily. "Doitsu? Guess what?"

We had begun walking back towards our campsite. "What is it, Italy?"

"I love you, Doitsu~"

He was quiet for a moment, but then he laughed slightly and squeezed my hand. "I know Italy. I know you do…"

* * *

**...I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Really. I was just trying to get rid of writer's block, and that's a dangerous place to be. XD I hoped you enjoyed this little awkward Germany/Italy moment! Until the future...**


End file.
